Ultimate Naruto
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: harem, timetravel, godlike naruto first story summary very bad i know
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I know I haven't written anything in a few months but I decided to redo Ultimate Naruto and finish it. Please give me suggestions for the harem I'll have the list in the next chapter.

Story:

It was the final move needed to end the war in the Akatsuki's favor but when Sasuke and Madara were at to kill the Kages they were stopped by Naruto and B.

"Gah, why do you keep interfering Naruto I must have my revenge" yelled Sasuke like the whiney bitch he is.

"Will you shut up; you talk about revenge more than Neji did about fate" said Naruto calmly.

"I wasn't that bad" thought Neji while crying anime tears.

While Sasuke was busy ranting Naruto plunged a kunai in his heart.

"I always hated the bastard, why didn't I do this before" thought Naruto.

Sadly while he was distracted Madara chopped off B's head.

"You BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU" roared Naruto activating his Sage and Kyuubi chakra mode then charging a massive Rasen-Shuriken while Madara was charging his version of the Chidori. Naruto used his Hirashin to get to Madara and Madara used his teleporting justu. When both justu collided the explosion was so big it ripped the dimension apart.

White, which was all Naruto saw, everything was purely white.

"My, my, how much have you suffered" said a beautiful voice behind him.

He turned and couldn't believe who was in front of him.

AN: Okay done. Review. Oh and to the guys that took down my story or said that it sucked NEXT TIME GIVE ME TIME TO FIX MY STORY! WHY SHOULD I WASTE MY DAY ON FIXING SOMETHING YOU PEOPLE ARE BITCHING ABOUT.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok second chapter. To tell the truth I never expected so many people to add this story to their favorite list. Thanks guys . I'll try and not disappoint you. If you don't like something tell me and I'll see what I can do. Now the harem will be: Hinata, Ino, Mei T., Temari, Anko, Hana, FemKami, FemShimigami and anyone else you guys want, yup this harem is unlimited well unless we run out of girls. So back to the story:

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

[Real world speech]

_Thoughts_

Naruto turned around and saw a monster which he identified as the Shimigami "what I died already THIS! IS! SO! NOT! FAIR! I won the war and I'm sure you wanted Madaras soul for a while I must get something for that" Naruto said in order to convince the death god to spare him. "Don't worry I'm not here to take your soul" said Shimi (Shimigami) [my door breaks open and Shimi is standing there " HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS MORTAL" screams Shimi "Fuck off BITCH!" I tell her and take out a rifle and shoot her in the arm which makes her yelp in pain "just because you're a death god in Naruto doesn't mean you're one in the real world too, so GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" I yell at her and she quickly disappears] "but to tell you what you must do" Naruto found her (yes she is a girl, deal with it you sexist bastards) giggling at his terrified face "ok so tell me" said Naruto "first look at your eyes" said Shimi creating a mirror in front of Naruto who was shocked to find that he had the Rinnegan eye with three shuriken (think Itachi's Sharingan) on each ring and the veins of the Byakugan " What the hell is this" yelled Naruto "It's called the Korogan the true blood line of The Sage Of Six Paths" "I don't understand how I got it" "One you're the direct descendant of him, two you're the child of prophecy and three… I think I will hold on to this secret for now. Ok we're running out of time I'll tell you what I can: I'm sending you to the past as the new Juubi (Ten-Tails) and Second Sage of Six Paths" said Shimi and then disappeared "Hey where did you…" started Naruto but then blacked out.

He woke up in a soft bed, getting out he went to his mirror "HOLY ****" yelled Naruto, he was in his thirteen year old body which was taller than usual, had no fat only muscle and his hair looked like his fathers. He then looked into his wardrobe and found his sage outfit that was his size and had the kanji for Second Sage of Six Paths and for Juubi. "This is unexpected" said Naruto.

AN: alright done. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok sorry for the long wait i lost the will to write because Naruto started getting boring but now its cool again so here is the chapter; oh and about the harem thanks to Shawn129 for reminding me about Tsunade and Samui as for Kurenai and Tsume I'm putting a poll if you want them or not.I'm also writing a story about my OC if you can go check it out. Also no i will not put any stories on hiatus or abbandon them, thats for pussies, but i will take a break once in a while. My sister convinced me to write more so from now on expect more chapters and more stories.

Disclaimer:I don't own anthing. And this is the last time I say that.

Naruto was shocked the gods had actualy given him a chance to correct his mistakes."ok I have to make a plan: 1 kill Sasuke 2 kill Madara 3 obtain world peace 4 restore the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans." He was given another chance and this time he wouldn't fail."Shimi said I was the second Sage of Six Paths so I can make clothes'' he thought as he imagined his sage cloak and a black jumpsuit. He quickly got dressed and headed off to the academy, on the way there he thought about all his friends "ok Hinata needs to lose her shy attitude, Ino and Sakura needed to stop acting like fan girls." he also remebered how Sakura hit him but this time he won't take it to show her how weak she is. When he got to the academy he nearly jumped for joy to see his friends (exept for Sasuke). He approched Hinata as the girl blushed seeing him in his new clothes "can i sit here?" He asked "Of course" She stuttered (I won't write -chan -kun -san-sama or stuttering) A few minutes later the door burst open and in came in the president and vice president of the Sasuke fan club "I GOT HERE FIRST I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!'' screamed Sakura "NO WAY FOREHEAD I GOT HERE FIRST!''screamed Ino ''will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Naruto at the two of them "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU IDIOT WE CAN DO WHAT EVER WE WANT!" shouted Sakura back at him and raised her fist to hit him but he beat her to it and slapped her across the face then grabbed her by the neck and said to her face "listen here bitch i don't like you any more actually i never did it was only part of my idiot mask so you better back off!" he threatned her ''i don't like being harsh but i have to beat the fangirl out of her" he thought as he went back to his desk only to see a smirking Sasuke "Orochimaru cock sucker" muttered Naruto under his breath. Soon after Iruka and Mizuki came in to begin the test "this should be fun" thought Naruto of himuiliating the Last Uchiha.

AN: done tell me what you think reveiw and tell me if i got any words wrong. Peace Out this Dan the Ultimate LifeForm signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Idiotic Uchiha

AN:Woohoo man this is awsome i did not expect such a positive reaction Thank You and as a thanks here is the fourth chapter. I should be doing my homework but fuck it. Harem:Kurenai,Yugao,Mikoto,Konan,Kushina,Ayame,Samui,Yugito,Tsunade,Shizune,Rin,Karin,Kin, Tayuya,Shion, Kurotsuchi, Tsume, Naruko, Koyuki, Sasame, Haruna, Fem. Kyuubi, Hinata, Ino, Mei T., Temari, Anko, Hana, FemKami, FemShimigami. Damn those are alot of girls again you want someone tell me. So on with th...

DOOR BREAKS OPEN

Dan: That was the second f***ing door.

?:Hey Dan.

Dan:huh Sarah what do you want?

Sarah:well i want my story.

Dan: i am not writing your damn story i got it now beat it!

Sarah:Ok if you say so, i'll just go torture Fluffa then

Dan:wait WHAT!

Sarah: either you write the story or it won't be pretty.

Dan:sigh ok you win.

Sarah:yay see ya Bro-Bro!

Dan: Bitch.

AN: right so my little sis just threatned my cat for a story that crazy bitch. Please if you can send me a shotgun here i need something to defend myself.

Story:

Disclaimer:i don't own anything.

After handing the Uchihas ass to him and becoming the rookie of the year Naruto asked Hinata on a date to which she said yes before passing out. Naruto was now walking to the ramen stand and having his headband proudly on his head when he crossed paths with the gay Uchiha.

"HEY!" Sasuke yells at the author "I'm not gay" author shows him a picture of Justin Beiber and Sasuke starts to drool "I thinck that proved my point" said the author as he continued.

"hey loser teach me" said the cocksucking spoiled idiotic gay motherf-(oops sorry Mikoto) pedophile loving (audience shouts"WE GET IT CONTINUE THE STORY" "right sorry") Uchiha."How about you go home and shove your boy dolls up your ass" said Naruto back, Sasuke blushed and asked "how do you know about that" everyone started laughing that the Uchiha was gay and his fangirls (who were stalking him) started crying and saying they will find a way to change into a boy.(FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI SOMEONE BITCH SLAP THEM INTO OBLIVIAN I AM PULLING OUT MY HAIR BY WRITING THIS). Anyway Naruto left Sasuke brooding on his way home. When he got there he saw Hinata all nervos and stuff "This is gonig to take forever" thought Naruto as he greeted her.

SomeWhere Else

"What I'm alive but Kyu almost stomped me after that bastard decided to ruin my childs life. Naruto, oh dear Kami what happened to him I must find my baby" said the red haired beauty as she ran towards Konoha"

AN:yup Kushina hates Minato in this fic but Naruto doesn't. Reveiw people and i will give you another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

AN:Hey guys new chapter i feel pumped right now because i asked out a girl i like so to celebrate my good mood here is the next chapter. Also,to avoid future conflicts, this is a crack-fanfic I can't belive I forgot to tell you guys that so don't take any of this stuff seriosly unless your mentaly retarded. Sigh curse school work it's been distracting me a lot sorry i was gone for so long. Still waiting for harem suggestions and please review.

Disclaimer: gnihtyna nwo t'nod I (i don't own anything for those people who are stupid or lazy)

Story:

Naruto made his way to Icharaku's (hope i spelled that right) where Hinata was waiting "hi Hinata" "Hello Naruto" they greeted each other. As they ate Hinata's self confidence skyrocketed but this didn't surprise Naruto since she did this in the past. No, the future? The other Hinata did it. Sadly their nice date had to be inturupted by the Uchiha's #1 fangirl. "What do you want"? asked Naruto not wanting to waste his time on the pink haired bitch (AN: I thought was a bitch and she will be until shippuden and then she will join the harem, or not if you guys don't want her to) "HOW DARE _YOU_ EMBARASS SASUKE YOU IDIOT" Naruto shrugged and went back to his ramen, this enraged Sakura more than anything so she raised her fist to hit him when Hinata stopped her, beat her almost to death then left with Naruto (Crowd goes "Aaaaawww") "Life is good" thought Naruto smiling.

AN:Just got Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and may I say that at the end Naruto does an awsome Falcon Punch. EAT SHIT TOBI.


	6. Chapter 6:Anko

AN: Hey guys if you're wondering why i haven't updated in so long it's because i lost almost all motivation. It's hard to even give a fuck about anything but hey at least my birthday was on 22.3 so happy birthday to me. This chapter is short because it's just a teaser for the next chapter which will be really long.

STORY:

After leave Hinata at the Hyuga compound with a kiss, Naruto headed home thinking how to kill Sasuke before his defection "I could kill him during the wave mission and hopefully find a good excuse to keep the council away" He thought. As he continued walking he bumped in to someone "Sorry" he said hoping it was not a villagerand to his surprise it was one other than Anko. "OH CRAP" thought Naruto knowing he will get a beating just for touching her. Though Anko just smiled and said "It's ok Foxy" "Foxy? Only one person ever called me that" Anko blushed and mentally kicked herself for calling him that "I have to go" she stuttered running away "what was that all about" wondered Naruto "I'll think about it tommorow". He arrived home and went to bed thinking about the events that ocurred today.

Mindscape

"Hello Naruto"

"Hello to you too, Kurama"

AN: like i said short expect more soon. Review please. Also send me any names of good GodlikeNaruto/Harem stories.


	7. Chapter 7: Team Mates and Sensei

SecretMaster5: Hello my name is SecretMaster5 but call me Secret. I'm Dan's twin brother and because he is doing his homework, unlike our older and younger sister, i will take his place.

Dan: Oh and Elder Sibling we're actually in our first year of high school.

Story:

"We have a lot of work to do don't we kit" said Kurama "yeah" replied Naruto sadly "What's wrong" asked Kurama "Just thinking of what we have to go through all over again training, Sasuke, Obito. All these things" sighed Naruto "Hmmm we'll talk about it in the morning right now you need rest" "Your right good night Kurama" "Good night kit"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Yawn, better get up" said Naruto as he got up and did his morning routine.

"Hey kit last night you said you had to kill Sasuke. Didn't he turn good?" "Huh? What are you talking about Kurama." "I think I know what happened. Try to remember how Obito used the Tsukuyomi on the alliance when Sasuke was there he must have made you think he was evil. Also he must have hypnotized Sasuke to believe he hated you all." Naruto hit himself when he realized it was true. "Then I have to make sure to find a weakness in this technique"

Later at the academy after Iruka's speech

"Team 7 will be Naruto, Hinata and Ino" "Yaaaaay" yelled Hinata "Why do I have to be with the ramen boy and shy girl" yelled Ino "Because the Hokage said so" "Naruto how did you get us on the same team" asked Hinata "I have my ways"

Flashback

"OLD MAN!" shouts Naruto as he smashes through the door. "WHAT!" shout Sarutobi angry at Naruto for interrupting his reading. "PUT ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS HINATA OR I'LL REALESE THE FOX" "HOLY S***T HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT" "DOESN'T MATTER DO IT OR THERE WILL BE ALOT OF PEOPLE DEAD IN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS" "OK! OK!" "Thanks old man" says Naruto as he jumps out the window and runs toward the academy.

Flashback end

"Your sensei is..." a shadow jumps through the window "Hello victims I'm the sexy and single Anko Miritashi your sensei meet me at training ground 44 in 1 hour" as she jumps back out the window. "Come on" says Naruto to his team mates as they ran towards the Forest of Death.

End

AN: If your wondering why I made Sasuke good then read the latest few chapters of the manga.


	8. Chapter 8: Training Part 1

AN: I haven't written a chapter for a long time reasons: Tests, new stories, helping Secret out.

Yeah well you see my twin brother is learning how to animate and edit videos and while he draws I write the story for an animated series. Also my little sister has been a pain in the ass. Enough ranting lets begin.

Story

Naruto and his team were heading towards the Forest of Death. "So what's the forest like Naruto" asked Hinata "It's not so bad I had to hide there during mob attacks" Hinata was saddened by this, she already knew why people abused him, unlike most of the other children she was much smarter then them and she could easily find out why the villagers called him "Demon Fox" "Besides Anko always took great care of me" he said "Wait you know that lady?" asked Ino "Yeah, she lives in that forest and once she found me hiding so she took me in as a little brother" he replied. "Anyway we're here". They saw Anko eating some dango "Hello students ready for your training" Naruto turned pale "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Ino "When Anko says training it usually means torture" "How bad" "Like pray to god that she will kill you instead bad". Both girls paled "Oh, that bad" said Hinata. "Ready, Set, GO!" All of them went into the trees to hide and wait for the right moment to attack. "Oh come on Naruto I thought that you at least had the balls to fight her" complained Ino. "Fight Sasuke or even Madara Uchiha yes. Fight Anko no thank you.

AN: hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
